Midnight
by Eryn Goldbergg
Summary: Nick Lucas of JONAS is known as the "Prince Charming of Hollywood". Macy Misa is his publicist's assistants. When in search for Nick's next soul mate, he happens to stumble over her. Will things turn out to be happily ever after? Or happily never after?
1. Chapter 1

"No," Nick Lucas said sternly, staring at the screen. His brother, Joe, groaned and rolled his eyes, pointing at the black haired stunner in the photo.

"Why? What's wrong with…Carolina Garcia?" Joe read her name off of the profile folder in his hands.

"She's not interesting enough," Nick sighed.

"YOU HAVEN'T MET THE GIRL!" Kevin cried.

"Hey, if you guys want me to have a celebrity girl to fake date for my 'image', she has to be PERFECT," Nick sighed. Ah, yes, his "image". That was all the band's publicist, Jessica Anderson, seemed to be talking about those days. Since Joe and Kevin were both dating, Jessica saw it fit that Nick should be dating, and since Nick could not be trusted with a girl that he actually _liked, _she came up with the grand idea that Nick should fake date a fellow celebrity.

Kevin switched to the next slide. "What about _her?" _

Nick groaned at the smiling blonde. "Not pretty enough!"

"It's frickin' _Tawni Hart!_" Kevin cried. "Would you rather date Grady?"

Nick shuddered. "No way,"

"Okay, then, she's perfect! We're done!" Joe said, opening his arms wide for a hug from Nick. Nick stared at Joe's pit stains and turned away.

"I actually want to meet them before I 'fall in love' with them," Nick explained, switching off the projector.

"Okay, fine, we'll have a party," Joe said a little too quickly. Kevin gave him a blank stare. "What? My birthday's coming up and if all the hottest babes in Hollywood are going to be there, so will your Cinderella, Prince Charming,"

But maybe she wouldn't be there.

***

"Mandy, where is my espresso?" Jessica Anderson tapped the heels of her croc leather pumps on the carpeted floor of her office. Her pen copied the action on her mahogany desk as she waited for her assistant to bring her another mug of coffee. She had been working restlessly all night on her current client's image. JONAS was the most popular boy band in Hollywood, and it only seemed fit that they should have the top girl celebs as their current soul mates. Kevin was currently dating a teen pop sensation, Joe was dating a soap star…and then there was Nick. Poor, dateless Nick. Jessica had a list of several choices for him, but he refused them all. Which was why she needed coffee. Where was it, anyway?

"Mandy!" Jessica called impatiently. Suddenly, her frazzled assistant leapt into the room and slammed a cup of Starbucks espresso on her desk(using a coaster of course) and stepped back slightly.

"It's, um, Macy, Jess—"

"Thank you," Jessica sighed and rolled her eyes. Macy nodded frantically. The publicist studied her slowly.

"Lose the blazer," Jessica held out her hand for the poly-blend shame. "This is an office, NOT a law firm."

Macy practically ripped off the blazer and handed it to her boss, who shoved in carelessly under the table.

"So, I need you to call the JONAS house and see if this party idea Joseph texted me about is for real so I can start hiring planners," Jessica said quickly, not looking up from her white Mac. Macy blushed. JONAS was like, the hottest boy band ever, and she was going to get to talk to an actual JONAS? Normally, she would have squealed and squeezed the giver of the news, but with her boss, there was one rule: Show no emotion.

Macy tapped the information into her work BlackBerry. "Okay, anything—"

"Then after that ask Stella what she's planning for the boys to wear to this party if it's actually happening," Jessica continued, sliding forward a company credit card without looking at Macy. "Next, take this and buy yourself something to wear for the event,"

Macy shoved the card into her bag. "Okay, um, what should I wea—"

"Three words, Mary." Jessica sighed, exasperated with Macy's lack of fashion sense.

"It's Macy,"

"Of course it is. Anyway, three words. Little. Black. Dress," Jessica waved her off. "Shoo, shoo."

Macy left quickly, jumping into the company car and driving off.

***

"Tuxes in a soft snow white," Stella breathed, pulling out her sketch pad and a charcoal pencil. "That's what I'm going for,"

"Right," Macy smiled. "Good, at least I've done two things right today. Jessica's been chewing on my a—"

"And bow ties in black," Stella said as she sketched furiously. "This is a black tie gala, is it not?"

"It is," Macy nodded. "God, Stella, what should I wear? Jessica gave me the company credit card and—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stella dropped her charcoal pencil on her desk. "The company credit card? Macy, you can get your hair done, do your nails for the party, buy the dress—"

"Stella," Macy whined, handing the black AmEx card to her best friend. "I suck at fashion stuff,"

"Little black dress, Macy!" Stella went back to sketching carefully. "For you and your petite frame, I would suggest a short one…maybe, a…Tocca hammered silk bow dress, in black of course,"

Macy peeked to see if Stella was reading off of a notebook. None. Hmm…Stella's fashion sense really was unbelievable.

"Then maybe a low bun," Stella said. "Done with Nick's tux,"

She flipped the sketchbook over so Macy could look. "What do you think?"

An obviously photographed Nick was drawn in a dashing white tux that fit his form with a black bow tie. Macy studied the sketch. Or rather, Nick. She admired his chiseled nose, his heart shaped mouth that curved slightly to the left, his dark brown curls, and her personal favorite, his eyes. The dark brown windows to his beautiful soul. Macy sighed. He was truly the Prince Charming of Hollywood.

"He's beautiful,"

Stella smirked knowingly and slammed the book closed. "I meant the tux, Mace. Not the guy."

"What's this?" Macy held up a black cotton T-shirt with praying hands on the right side.

"Oh, right, nearly forgot!" Stella smiled. "Do me a favor and give that to Patrick at the Christian Audigier office and tell him that Nick tried it on and isn't interesting in wearing it for the Facebook broadcast on Thursday,"

"Um, okay," Macy said, holding the shirt gently. "See you in 10 for lunch?"

"Yeah," Stella said, back to sketching furiously. "Darn you and your muscular arms, Joe," Stella huffed angrily with a slightly smitten tone to her voice. Macy sighed. At least Stella had a chance with her Prince Charming.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nick, eat something!" Joe and Nick were playing a rather annoying game of "no-you-keep-it" with a tray of French fries.

"I'm not hungry!" Nick said, blinking rapidly as the camera flashbulbs went off outside of the window of the Café Metropol in Los Angeles. "Hey, over here,"

The waitress turned, an annoyed expression painted over her face, but it instantly changed as soon as she saw Joe, Nick, Kevin, and Stella seated at the booth. She totally abandoned her customer and walked over to them immediately.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you close those blinds over there?" Nick threw in a quick charming smile and the waitress quickly closed the blinds on the blood-thirsty paparazzi. She waved goodbye(to Nick) and then walked back to the table she was serving before, which was now vacant.

Stella pushed her Yves Saint Laurent sunglasses up the bridge of her nose and tapped the table. "Guys, we're here to go over sketches, so please focus,"

"Right, Joe. She wants me to focus, not stuff my face," Nick said, pushing the French fries back toward Joe, who sneered and stuffed a seasoned fry into his mouth.

Kevin closed his Sidekick and put it back into his pocket. "Sorry, Zora won't stop texting me."

"No, it's okay," Stella said through gritted, newly whitened, teeth. "We haven't started yet."

"Hey, I want to see what I'm wearing," Kevin glared at Joe and Nick. "So be quiet."

Stella nodded with approval and pulled her sketchbook out of her giant snake print bag and slammed it on the table. "White tuxes," she breathed, flipping to the correct pages and pointing to the designs. "Nick. Joe. Kevin."

"Sounds cool," Joe nodded, but only because Stella designed it.

"I like mine the best," Kevin smiled. "I especially like how the bow tie has—"

"White detailing! I know!" Stella squealed. "It's perfect!"

"What do you think, Nick?" Joe asked his younger brother, who was staring blankly at the window blinds.

"Wha…? Oh yeah, white tuxes. Real nice," Nick said absently, glancing at his tux and then glancing away. Stella rolled her eyes and unhooked the edge of her floral floor length sundress from the heel of her sandals.

"Gee, Nick, thanks for the feedback," The stylist sighed and put her sketchbook back into her bag. "I've got to go, I'm meeting a friend for a quick shop,"

"A quick shop?" Joe snorted. "It'll last hours, judging from the five credit cards that just fell out of your bag,"

Stella slid out of the booth and picked up her Visas. "Alright, guys, see you later,"

"Same," Kevin answered.

"Bye, Stella," Joe said, a little sadly.

"Bye," Nick managed to croak. Kevin leaned forward to see if Stella was gone, then turned to his younger brother.

"Nick." Joe said. "We'll find you a girl, don't worry,"

"It's not that I'm worried about," Nick sighed, pushing his half-empty root beer over to Joe. "You know who's going to be there,"

"Who? Ohh…" Kevin gasped with realization. "I hate that girl,"

"No, you don't," Nick cried, using his fingers to splay the blinds. "You and Tiara were like, best friends,"

"She shared my love of ducks," Kevin said defensively. Nick moaned in agony and thumped his head against the window.

"Dude, get OVER the breakup," Joe cried. At the words "breakup" coming from Joe Lucas's mouth, the paparazzi found a way to burst in. A reporter from _People _started to bombard the table with questions.

"A day in the life," Nick said quietly in the corner, letting a tear fall.

***

"I'm here!" Stella burst into BCBGMAXAZRIA with the force of a footballer. Macy looked up from her spot on one of the strangely shaped suede seats and sighed with relief.

"Thank God," Macy cried. She held up two black dresses. "I can't choose,"

Stella took a three second long breath and snatched one from Macy. "Hmm…very nice. But the whole chiffon and rhinestones thing makes you look like you bought it from Limited Too."

She tossed the black dress onto the ground carelessly and watched as the employee gave her a look.

"What happened to be careful with an object of apparel?" Macy laughed as Stella plucked the dress from her left hand.

"I only care about beautiful clothing, Macy," Stella clarified. "And this…is exquisite," she breathed dramatically.

"Well, what's so—" Macy started.

"Beaded bib front, belted, black, of course, dress. This dress embodies the words Little Black Dress perfectly. Just perfectly!" Stella thrust the dress towards her best friend. "Get it. Get it now."

"Oh, no, I couldn't," Macy shook her head. Stella pursed her lips.

"What do you mean you couldn't? Macy—" Stella fished the tag from underneath the dress. "It's a size four. You have a black AmEx. Get it. NOW."

Macy looked the dress over and sighed. It _was _very nice. And Jessica specifically told her to buy one. She smiled faintly. Even though he probably wouldn't notice her in a million years, she wanted to look good for Nick. Not like she was trying to win him over or anything. He was looking for a celebrity girl, not his publicist's assistant. But Macy couldn't help hoping that she's catch his eye across the room, and the dress would certainly do it.

"Okay," Macy nodded. Stella grinned.

"We're getting this," Stella motioned to the salesperson. She handed the woman the credit card and turned back to Macy.

"Now didn't that feel good?"

***

"These!" Stella held up a shoe on display. Macy looked around the ultra trendy Jimmy Choo and felt…well, un trendy. While she was wearing a black pencil skirt and a tucked in white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, super skinny size-zeros stalked around, picking up shoes and dropping them on the chair without saying a word, and they were instantly attended too. Stella fit in…Macy just didn't.

"I don't know," Macy said uneasily. Stella instantly grabbed Macy's hand.

"Macy, touch the shoe." Stella ran Macy's hand around the crevices. "You feel that? That, my friend, is squared peep toe." She ran her best friend's fingers along the black jewel at the toe of the shoe. "Gold tone jeweled appliqué at the toe—" Stella brought Macy's hand quickly up to the top of the shoe. "—Jeweled silver tone adjustable buckle at the sling back of the pump. Lustrous satin upper," Stella sighed in admiration. "4 and a half inch heel, Macy. These, are Jimmy Choo black satin jeweled slingback pumps. So much feeling, elegance, debonair, squeezed into one high heeled shoe. This, Macy, this, is fashion. And fashion is only—" Stella looked at the sticker placed on the heel of the shoe---"$895.00."

"WHAT?!" Macy cried. "Stella, no!"

"Macy," Stella smiled softly. "It's for your Prince. Prince Charming," Stella dangled the shoe off her index finger. Macy's heart fluttered at the thought of Nick. Only Stella knew. Macy grabbed the shoe quickly.

"Well, if it's for my Prince, then…yeah," Macy nodded and handed a consultant the shoe. "Size 5."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom, it's not that big of a deal," Macy told her mom over the phone while keeping her eye on the Spaghett-i-O's cooking on her stovetop.

_This apartment sucks, _Macy thought, looking at the blood stain on the rug that was NOT hers.

"Yes, it is! You're missing your great aunt's retirement party to go to some Hollywood white tie gala?" Her mother yelled back. Macy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's a _black _tie gala, Mom," Macy corrected her mother, then bit her lip, instantly regretting it.

"Oh, I'm SORRY!"

Macy winced at her mother's exclamation.

"I _have _to be there, Mom, it's my boss," She reasoned, turning off the burner. "Plus, this will really get me noticed by some higher people in the industry,"

"You're supposed to be building up your resume for the LAW FIRM, Macy! Not doing…whatever it is you're doing!"

"I'm a publicist's assistant," Macy said. "And maybe I want to be in this industry,"

"Your sister has already decided she doesn't want to work at a law firm, Macy!" her mother cried. Macy could hear a table being thumped with the heel of a hand. "You can't do the same thing!"

Macy sighed, pouring her noodles into a bowl. Yes, Mandy and Macy. Even though they were twins, they were very different. Macy had always been the knobby kneed one with the skinny arms, the scabbed up legs, and the tousled, baby fine, brown hair. Mandy, on the other hand, was petite and cute and happy and her hair was always perfect. They were way more than fraternal. They were like two different people that were born on same day, that looked almost nothing like each other. In first grade, Macy's ribbons always came undone and dirty, so Macy stole Mandy's. Sisters share, right? Five minutes later, Macy was being scolded over the phone by her mother, and Mandy(who was the one who told on her own flesh and blood), was sitting in the classroom, looking innocent. Don't get her wrong. Macy loved her twin sister, but sometimes it was like the world was against her and for Mandy.

"All my life, I've had to do stuff because Mandy didn't want to do it, and _someone _had to do it. Every time I worked hard to do something it was always, 'you forgot to do this' or 'not good enough', and whenever Mandy did the tiniest little thing it was like she had moved Mount Everest or something!"

A silence on the other end of the line. "Macy, I—"

"Tell Aunt Lisa happy retirement," Macy slammed the phone down and stormed out of the apartment, grabbing her bag along the way.

***

"Whiskey, please, Ethan. As soon as possible," Macy slid into a barstool at the S Bar. The bartender grimaced sympathetically and ran his hand through his black messy mop of hair.

"Hard day?"

"Oh, yeah," Macy sighed.

"Whiskey coming right up," Ethan set about finding some whiskey and Macy whipped off her sunglasses and laid them on the mahogany counter. God, how was she ever going to face her mother again? Not only did she have that problem, the Hollywood black tie bash was in the next night. Which is why Macy sighed in relief when the bartender placed a crystal glass of whiskey in front of her.

"Thanks," Macy smiled at her friend, and knocked back half the glass. She grimaced. Mortlach. Possibly the worst whiskey in the world. Macy pushed the glass away. Steve nodded and gave a little chuckle.

"We only have the cheap stuff this week, Mace." Ethan grabbed a mixer from the top shelf. "How about a martini?"

She shrugged. What did she have to lose? Her sanity had already been thrown out the window. "Sure,"

"On the rocks or straight up?" Ethan asked, even though he knew the answer. Macy grinned.

"Straight up!" They blurted in unison.

As Ethan passed Macy her drink, he looked her over.

"You look nice,"

She laughed. "Hmmph. Who are you looking at?" Macy really did just throw stuff on. A pair of jeans, a tank top, and a super comfy long brown cardigan was not her idea of a nice outfit. She had thrown on a pair of brown boots as she was leaving, and they were scuffed and just a tad dirty.

"Oh, come on," Ethan noticed Macy mincing her drink and frowned. "Drink it all."

Macy knocked the drink back and slammed it on the counter. "There,"

"Thank you." Ethan peered at Macy's face. "Were you crying?"

"Psh. No," Macy waved the accusation off. "Stupid MAC concealer," she said under her breath.

"Mom again?" The bartender sighed. He was familiar with Mrs. Misa, a.k.a one of his mom's best friends and his worst nightmare.

"Not really her, a lot of things," Macy said, noticing the look on her friend's face telling her to elaborate. "I like this guy, alright?"

"Uh-uh," Ethan shook his head. "I'm not one of your girl friends. Spare me the mushy gushy details," he nearly tossed a lady her cosmopolitan and ignored the dirty look the customer threw him.

"Get back to work, Ethan," Macy giggled, pulling a crumpled ten dollar bill out of her bag. Ethan held up his hands, refusing to take the money.

"On the house," He eyed the ten dollar bill with a hidden longing. Macy shook her head.

"Ethan, take the money before I offer to pay your rent," Macy dropped the bill on the counter. Ethan picked up the money and shoved it in his pocket.

"I'm not a charity,"

"Ah, but you see," Macy put the tip of her finger on his chin. "You are _my_ charity,"

And with that, she stalked towards the exit.

"Oh, HA HA HA!" Ethan shouted after her. Macy laughed and pushed open the glass double doors, walking quickly out of the bar. She smacked right into someone.

"Oh, my gosh, I'm sorry," Macy apologized repeatedly. She looked up and saw _him. _Oh, no, not _Him _like God, but _him _with a short little squealing gasp attached to the end. Nick Lucas. Macy knew it was him, well, because no other man in Los Angeles had the intensity he did. And his curls and the big bouncer following him kind of gave it away.

"It's okay," Nick said softly. He studied her face intently. "Do I…do I know you?"

"No, I don't think so," Macy blushed at the thought that he would remember the meek assistant in his publicist's office.

"You're Jessica's, erm, assistant, right?" Nick asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm that," Macy said, then bit her lip and blushed even more. _I'm that? _Macy rolled her eyes at herself and a small smile played on Nick's lips.

"So I guess we'll see you at the party, right?" Nick said it more like a invitation than a question.

"Yeah, I guess," Macy said shyly. An awkward silence followed as Nick studied her face.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Nick said quickly, ending the silence. Macy smiled in response and he left, his bouncer shooting Macy several glares as he walked behind Nick.

_Cinderella does not know what she's missing, _Macy thought, as she looked after Nick.


	4. Chapter 4

Macy rolled over on her side, rumpling the bed sheets even more.

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, she realized this wasn't her room.

Looking around the unfamiliar room, Macy noticed a dress, a watch, some pants, and her pair of shoes on the floor. The objects of clothing that were littered across the floor suddenly made Macy feel dizzy. She flopped back onto the unknown bed and rolled over on her side.

"Oh!" Macy's gasp-squeal made the naked man next to her stir; and then roll so he was at startlingly close proximity to her and fall back to sleep. Macy had a strange feeling that they had been at even closer proximity the night before.

She got a good glimpse of his face.

The chiseled nose…chocolate brown curls…Macy's heart nearly stopped.

It was Nick Lucas.

Naked. Lying next to her. Sleeping.

Clothes on the floor. Was she…yes, she was. She was naked, too.

It could only mean one thing. Sex.

A silent cheer of victory that attempted to run through her brain was quickly trumped by morning-after thoughts. When did this happen, exactly? Last night. Who? Nick Lucas.

Why?

Macy sighed. She didn't know. The only thing left to do would be to shake him awake. And then pelt him with questions like an E! News reporter. Macy doubted that E! News reporters interviewed their subjects butt naked, but other than the whole no-clothes thing, Macy was basically the next anchor.

She placed a hand on his warm shoulder and shook him slightly. His eyes opened slightly, then closed again. One…two…three….they snapped open and Nick sat up.

"What are you doing in my—Oh God." Nick dropped his face into his hands. "I'm sorry, I really am—"

"It's not your fault," Macy found herself comforting him. "It's not."

"Yes, it is." Nick closed his eyes and lay back down. "Did I take advantage of you? Do you even remember? Oh, my God, did I drug you—"

"Don't know, no, and hopefully not." Macy shrugged. Suddenly, things started coming back. The dance floor, the bedroom, the …touching.

"What if you're pregnant? I don't even know you!"

"Well, I don't know you, either." Macy shrugged and folded her arms. "I have no idea who you are,"

"I'm so sorry…." Nick trailed off, waiting for her name.

"Macy,"

"Macy," Nick said. "Macy," he repeated. "Wait, do I know you?"

"Barely," Macy shrugged. "I'm your publicist's assistant,"

"I had sex…with my publicist's assistant." Nick sighed.

"Maybe…I should go," Macy wrapped the sheet around herself and headed for the bathroom.

Minutes later, she came back wrapped in a towel. Nick was in his boxers and a T-shirt and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You want something to wear?" Nick asked the ceiling softly. Macy shook her head no.

"I'll call Stella to come pick me up,"

"You know Stella Malone?" Nick averted his eyes from the ceiling. "My stylist?"

"She's my best friend."

"I'll call her. I don't want you to get yelled at."

Nick noticed Macy was growing paler and paler by the second, so he walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

And then she was shaking. Tears were falling down her cheeks and onto Nick's shoulder.

"Oh my God." Macy stuttered through sobs. "Oh my God."

"…sorry," Nick said weakly.

They stayed like that for a long time.


End file.
